Sex in the City: Furuba Style!
by Miss Japan
Summary: Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Momiji are in New York City, looking for love in the big city. A little spoof off of Sex in the City with Yuki as Carrie, Kyo as Samantha, Momiji as Charloette and Haru as Miranda. No couples yet, reviews decide! w00t!


"Sex in the City: Furuba style"  
by Miss Japan

Author's note: Well I know this seems a bit strange but yeah I know it's very weird...  
It was inspired by well sex and the city of course! Of course this will be about four ppl, (in this case, Momiji, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki) and thier journey of being single in New York! However, I will need some help from you guys, as reviewers! I' m a Florida girl and I know nothing really about New York so if i make i mistake help me out please! Also if you would like any scenairos done with the guys and their look for love in the city, drop me a line and tell me either through a review or at my email; k! Btw, this take place after the guys finish high school! And their all bisexual, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor Sex and the City! Kay?

btw,  
Yuki Carrie  
Kyo Samanhta  
Momij Charloette  
Haru Miranda

i

"Love in New York, it seems like a feat that will never be truly achieved, however we can all say, every single one of us, we can hope to find it." Yuki closed the laptop and sighed. Journalism on love, it was quite a task and a half really but, it was something he could really talk from the heart about. Yuki glanced at the watch hung up on the ceiling, 5:55 pm. He slipped off his purple robe with little mice on it and kicked off his coordinating mouse slippers, and proceeded to the shower. It was time to meet up with the guys at the local Starbucks.

At Starbucks

"Well Momiji, how was the date with Kimi last night? Anything naughty happened? I tried calling you on your cell and I kept on getting your voice mail." Kyo snickered at the tinge of pink that became clearly defined on Momiji cheeks. "Well, yeah I guess so. I mean l could say that Kimi frisked me up a bit when I walked her to her car last night and next thing I knew I woke up in her apartment this morning..." Everyone leaned in the table and huddled together. "I heard that she was a bit kinky in bed..." Haru said. "Well you could say that I guess, she loved whip cream for some reason and coated me in it." Momiji replied. A group oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh soon erupted from the table as soon as they heard this. "However I do believe there is a bigger news today than any thing else," Haru placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. " Oh how could we forget, the damn rat turns 20 on monday, how the hell could any of us forget?" Kyo said with extreme distastefulness in his voice. Momiji tried his best to ignore Kyo's anger at Yuki, he asked " So Yuki what do you want for your birthday?" Haru chimed in "Well Yuki, just to let you know, you'll always be my first love, and anything you want, I'll get for you!" Yuki sighed. "Well I don't know or really care..." However Yuki's thoughts said differently. 'I want to fall in love. I feel so alone. Everyone has someone, even amongst my friends. Kimi and Momiji things seem be progressing so much I have the feeling that Momiji may be on the verge of maybe preposing to her any day now. Haru seems to be at such peace right now with Chibi-suke, or Nahito, and Kyo, well no matter how much he denies it I see Kyo's expression softening up everytime he sees Kagura now. He' s found the person whom can embrace all of him and accept it. I want someone who can look at me and not see only my looks but embrace my personality as well.' Yuki thought in his head. However, a look of sadness soon crept over Yuki's face and it became apparent to all. "Well I don't know..."

"Look I know of the Fabulous sushi resteraunt over on Belvedere Road called Sushi Jo's, I've been dying for fish, so let's just go there tonight for the baka rat's birthdy ok?" Kyo barked (hey thats funny a cat barking). "That's fine then baka neko, we'll go there then tonite, since little boy wants to whine!" Yuki said matter of factly. "Are you sure that's what you want Mr. Prince?" Haru said. "Yeah it's ok. Look I gotta go, I have to be somewhere at 7 and its 10 minutes til so.." Yuki grabbed his coffee and pushed in the chair. "Later." He walked out of Starbucks. "Wow, somethings up with him." Momiji said.

Yuki rushed down the bustling New York street, young girls and men allike cooed at the Prince's beauty and grace but it wasn't a enough, Yuki wasn't just the outside. He still had a personality and the curse. So he kept his head down away from all the others to hide his face and wonderful nature. He stared at all the couples walk down the street. Holding hands, and kissing each other on the cheeks, and laughing happily, it all seemed to anger Yuki to the bottom of his heart. In the midst of his fury, he bumped into an old friend of his back from his high school days, a reviver of all's emotions, whom spoke loudly " Well Hiya Yun-Yun! That's you right?"

Well loved it,  
hating on it,  
wish you could shoot me in the head for writing it,  
R&R or  
R&F  
e l  
a a  
d m  
e

HAHAHAHAH! LOL!  
much love  
Miss Japan


End file.
